A known auxiliary diagnostic device for an endoscope enhances the distinguishability of a subject within an endoscopic image by converting color information of each pixel of an endoscopic image from the RGB format into the HSV format and encoding the color information based on an obtained hue value, chroma/saturation/colorfulness value, and brightness/lightness value (for example, see Patent Literature 1).